


Swap Meat

by Krit



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Swapping, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: One is lonelyTwo is company.Three is a crowd.Four is a party.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty, Kelly Abbott/Ty Grady, Kelly Abbott/Zane Garrett, Ty Grady/Nick O'Flaherty, Zane Garrett/Nick O'Flaherty, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady/Nick O'Flaherty/Kelly Abbott
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no angst or drama within here. Just some fun jealousy-free sexytimes between trusted friends.  
> Even references to angsty canon events will be light hearted and angst free.  
> I'm also taking a porn reality approach to the laws of psychology, physics, and condoms.  
> We're all just here to have a good time. Sit back, and enjoy.

They weren’t exactly sure how it happened. It would’ve been easy to blame Kelly. But it was probably more complicated than that. 

“Do you ever wonder about it?”

The four of them were sprawled about Ty and Zane’s living room, eating and talking. They weren’t even talking about _that_. But it popped into Kelly’s head. And whenever _that_ happened.... well. 

“Does who wonder about what?” Nick was grinning at him, perpetually delighted by his husband’s ridiculousness. 

“What it would’ve been like. I mean. Obviously it would’ve been a bad idea to date or be fuck buddies, especially back then. But like... do you ever wonder what it would’ve been like if the two of you hooked up? Because, on a purely sexual level, I think you guys would be pretty compatible.”

The other three men stared at Kelly with dropped jaws and wide eyes. 

“Kels, are you asking if I fantasize about fucking your husband?” Ty asked in a strangled voice. 

“Well, yeah! Come on, when he told you how he felt, your hyperactive hamster brain didn’t run every ‘what if’ scenario it could?”

Ty’s blush and averted eyes were answer enough. Zane looked upset for half a split second before he cocked his head slightly. 

“I mean. Objectively speaking, Kelly’s probably right. Nick and I have mentioned things here and there, and what I’ve learned about him.... yeah, you’d probably have had a good time.”

“I mean. I thought about it all the time, back in the day. But I also thought you were straight as rifle barrel, so...” Nick shrugged. “I’ll admit, finding out you had more experience... it made wondering what you looked like more interesting, knowing that there were men out there who had the answer.” He chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. “I’ve kissed you twice. Three times, if you wanna get technical. But I still don’t know what it’s like to kiss you for real.”

They all sat with that for a moment. Kelly and Zane shared a look. The four of them had something of a silent conversation, then. When no one could come up with a viable argument, Ty stood up and walked over to the chair Nick was sitting in. He leaned over, bracing one hand on the back of the chair next to Nick’s head, and using the other to cup his best friend’s cheek. He looked at him for one moment longer, both of them holding their breaths, heartbeats pounding in their ears. Their eyes locked, two different shades of green, glowing with the same intensity and affection, and no small amount of lust. 

And then their lips met. Foreign and familiar. Old friends sharing something new. When Ty let out a soft sound, Nick wrapped his hand around the back of Ty’s neck and deepened the kiss. He wasn’t sure what he expected. But it wasn’t this. Easy. Casual. Nice. No tension or guilt. No repressed passion or misplaced emotions. It felt like everything else they did together. Fun. 

“Yeah, okay, see? That’s just _hot_!”

The two of them pulled away from each other, giggling at Kelly’s commentary. They both tried to find some lingering feeling of this being a bad idea. But there was nothing. 

“Turnabout’s fair play, boys!” Ty announced, straightening back up. 

“That’s right! You got a show, we should get one, too! Think you can handle it, Garrett?”

Kelly laughed brightly and turned to look at Zane. The dark hungry grin on Zane’s face made him stop laughing, and lick his lips instead. 

“You think _he_ can handle it?” Zane asked, his casual tone doing nothing to temper the dangerous growl of his voice. 

“Was that a challenge?” 

“I think it was!”

Kelly opened his arms and grinned. “Show me what you got!”

Zane raised an eyebrow at Nick, double checking how far they were comfortable taking this. Nick smirked and gave a ‘have at it’ gesture with his hand. Zane grinned dangerously. Oh, it was _on_. 

He moved quickly, grabbing Kelly by the throat and pushing him over, pinning him to the couch, and kissing him like he was trying to devour him. Kelly just whimpered and grabbed the arm of the couch above his head, surrendering to his friend. 

Nick was the only man he’d ever done anything with. Zane was... different. Almost watered down, in a way. All the burning intensity and urgency that he felt with Nick wasn’t there with Zane. It was still hot as hell, with the hand around his throat and the other on his hip, pinning him down as Zane took what he wanted. Kelly tried to move, only to be shoved back down, letting out a moan as Zane bit at his lips. He didn’t feel that _need_ to be possessed and used, like he did with Nick. But he was certainly still enjoying it. Zane’s weight on top of him felt real good. 

Ty let out a yelp as Nick pulled him down on his lap. Zane and Kelly pulled apart to look over at them. Nick shrugged, settling Ty sideways across his legs, wrapping an arm around his waist as Ty’s arm went around his shoulders. 

“Well, I figured we might as well get comfortable and enjoy the show.” 

“Oh, by all means, you two get as comfortable as you like.” Zane winked before moving his hand from Kelly’s throat to his hair, and pulling his head back so he could bite into his neck. Kelly’s laugh turned into a moan. 

“Fuck! Six, your husband is a fucking vampire!”

“Do you want me to stop?” Zane asked, gently, pressing a kiss next to his ear. 

“No, not at all.”

“Then shut the fuck up, and take it.” Zane snarled, biting sharply under his jaw. 

Ty shifted a bit, and Nick chuckled, sliding his hand up Ty’s leg, squeezing the inside of his thigh. Ty spread his legs without even thinking, 

“Damn, if I’d’ve known you were this easy, I would’ve fucked you years ago.” Nick laughed, sliding his hand higher. Ty’s indignant squawk was somewhat contradicted by the large grin on his face, and the way he pressed closer to Nick. 

“Ty is the reason safe words were invented.” Zane informed them, voice slightly muffled from having unbuttoned Kelly’s henley to bite and suck on his nipples. Not pausing in his diligent work, he informed Nick, “If he says ‘Red’, then stop. Otherwise, if he fights you, just fuck him harder.” He punctuated the statement with a sharp bite. Kelly’s high pitched squeak drowned out the shivering moan Ty let out at Zane’s words. 

“I should’ve known.” Nick murmured in Ty’s ear, his hand pushing between his legs, groping him over his jeans. “You’re always such a brat. Always pushing. You just want to be put back in your place, don’t you? Want to be stripped down and taken apart. It’s why your type is dangerous and crazy. You need someone who can take you down and keep you down.”

“You think you can take me down, Irish?” Ty grinned, turning his head to brush their lips together again. “I’m not Kelly. If you wanna fuck me, you need to do more than get my husband’s permission.”

Kelly didn’t even pretend to be offended by that. He just laughed and hooked his leg over Zane’s hip, getting leverage to grind up against him. Zane finally divested himself and Kelly of their shirts all together, pausing for a moment to trail his fingertips over Kelly’s tattoos. He dragged his tongue and teeth over the inked skin, savoring the way Kelly writhed and giggled underneath him. 

Ty wiggled away from Nick’s hands, laughing as Nick tried to grab for him. He managed to undo Ty’s jeans before his hands were wrenched away, wrists caught in Ty’s grasp. He growled low, a wicked smile on his face as he twisted his arms to break Ty’s hold, turning his hands to grab Ty’s wrists instead. 

Ty tried to pull away, and Nick used his momentum to push him down onto the floor. Zane looked up from Kelly’s six shooter tattoo, and pushed the coffee table off to the side to give them room. Nick forced Ty’s legs open, kneeling between them as he tried to pin him down. 

“Surrender?” Nick asked with a wolfish grin. 

“Never.” Ty responded with an impish smirk. He rolled his hips up, causing Nick to groan, and jammed his knee into Nick’s side. The groan turned into a grunt, but rather than loosen his grip as Ty had hoped, he tightened his hold. Ty settled, seeming to melt into the floor. As Nick took the opportunity to claim his mouth in a bruising kiss, Ty shifted and writhed under him, moaning sweetly. 

Nick heard Zane chuckling from the couch, but before he realized what it meant, he was on his back with Ty sitting on his chest, knees pinning Nick’s arms to the floor. 

“What now, genius?” Nick asked him, breathlessly. 

“I mean...” Ty looked up, tapping his finger on his chin. “I suppose I could let you suck my cock.” 

“Your charity knows no bounds.” Nick answered dryly. 

They both turned their heads at the guttural cry that came from the couch. Kelly’s pants were off, and Zane’s head was in his lap, sucking him down like a pro as he groped his ass. 

Kelly’s hands grabbed at his hair, twisting the strands around his fingers. How had he never noticed how thick and soft his hair was? He played with Zane’s hair as he thrust up into his mouth, moaning shamelessly. 

Zane dipped his fingers between Kelly’s cheeks, teasing and rubbing at his hole. He lifted his head and grinned. “Did you guys fuck before you came over?” He asked, pressing the tip of his thumb inside of him. 

“We fucked in your bathroom a few hours ago.” Nick confessed. “You can probably take him just like that.”

“It’ll still hurt.” Zane mused. 

“He likes it.” 

Zane growled hungrily and pushed both of his thumbs in, spreading him open as he ducked his head and licked at his balls. Kelly whimpered pushing into his touch. 

“You want that, Doc?” Zane purred. 

The tone of his voice made Kelly shiver in anticipation, and Zane using his Sidewinder nickname made him feel even more comfortable. More at home. Safe. This was his family. His boys. He nodded, making a hungry noise of agreement. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you right here, with no lube except your husband’s come?”

All three of them moaned at that. Nick used Ty’s distraction to wrench his arms free and flip their positions again. As Ty tried to roll away, Nick just used his own momentum to push him face first into the floor. He straddled Ty’s legs, thrusting his hard cock against his ass as he bit down on Ty’s neck. He liked the way Ty fit in his arms, warm and solid. 

“What about you?” He asked as Ty tilted his head, baring his throat for him. “Did Garrett stretch you open for me?”

Ty grinned, grinding his ass up against him as best he could with no leverage. “We fucked when we woke up, while the house was empty, like civilized people.” He taunted, licking his lips. “And I topped, anyway.” 

Nick groaned at the image, and at the thought of how tight he would be as he all but ripped Ty’s shirt off and removed his own. He grabbed Ty’s hands and arranged them behind his head, fingers laced with his forehead pressed to the floor. “Keep your hands there. Don’t fucking move.”

“You gonna frisk me, officer?” Ty laughed, wiggling a bit. Nick’s voice had gone dark and dangerous, his movements slow and measured. Ty tried to grind his cock against the floor as Nick moved back. His pants were pulled off, and a sharp heavy slap landed on his left asscheek. 

“I told you not to move.” 

“Don’t forget about his ocd.” Zane pipped up as he retrieved a bottle of lube from the side table drawer. “You can’t just slap one cheek and not the other, it’ll bug him all night, and he won’t focus on a thing you do.” He slicked up his cock a bit and set the bottle down on the floor next to Ty’s head. 

“You’re absolutely right.” Nick said cheerfully. “I’ll make sure it’s all evened out by the time I’m done.” He slapped the other side, just as hard, before moving to the other side again. 

Ty panted and cried out each time Nick’s heavy hand met sensitive flesh. The blows to the crease of his thighs had him yelping as his cock jerked against the rug underneath him. He bit his lip as he forced himself to keep his hands still. 

Zane and Nick’s cocks were about the same size, but Kelly could tell a definitive difference between them. Kelly was in no way prepped enough, and the wail he let out when Zane shoved into him was almost inhuman. It hurt like hell, but damn did it feel good. He wanted to stop and he wanted to keep going all night. His legs trembled as he wrapped them tight around Zane’s waist. He hadn’t noticed the moment of pause until he heard Nick’s voice. 

“His safe word is ‘fire’. He knows how much he can take.”

Zane’s response sounded less like a noise of affirmation, and more like a predator on the hunt. As he began to move, Kelly squirmed, his hands pushing at Zane’s shoulders, even as his legs squeezed him tighter. He bucked his hips as though he were trying to throw him off, but only pushed himself harder into Zane’s thrusts. 

Zane squeezed his wrists, pinning them to the couch, holding him down as he fucked him hard and fast. It was rough and frantic. Both of them dizzy with pain, pleasure, and adrenaline. Zane chuckled as he remembered a comment Nick had made once. Kelly really was fun to fuck. 

Ty’s ass was bright red, his skin burning hot. He was panting against the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. Nick had a unique understanding of what it took to actually hurt Ty. Knew exactly where his limits were and what they looked like. Knew what it looked like to cross them himself. And now he used that knowledge in all the best ways. 

Nick squeezed Ty’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks as Ty’s breathless little whimpers made him need to undo his jeans to relieve the pressure on his aching cock. 

“I knew you’d be a sweet little bottom, but I had no idea you’d be so _needy_.” He growled. He settled down between Ty’s legs and scraped his teeth across the red swell of his ass. “Poor baby.” He murmured. “You want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes!” Ty gasped, trying to rock his hips back, but he couldn’t move. Held down and spread open, Nick’s hot breath on sensitive skin. 

“You want me to lick you open? Tell me. Beg for it.”

“Fuck! Nick! Please! I need it. I want your tongue in my ass. Please!”

Nick chuckled darkly, landing a lighter smack to the outside of Ty’s thigh. “Slut.” He murmured affectionately as he licked a hot wet trail across his hole. Ty moaned shamelessly, unable to do anything but take it. 

Kelly found himself in a similar situation. Trembling moans punched out of him with each thrust, fucking him into the couch. His body felt like a live wire. 

Nick licked and bit at Ty’s rim, savoring the moment, teasing him, getting him wet, making him twitch. When Ty started begging again, he started prepping him. Fingers and tongue shoving inside, rubbing and stretching. He took his time, wrenching every sound he could out of his friend. He had almost twenty years of fantasies to go through. 

“Fuck me already!” Ty shouted, his voice wrecked. “Please, Irish, please just fuck me already. I want your cock, wanna feel you in me. I know you wanna fuck me. Come on!”

Nick huffed and repositioned himself, pushing down his pants, and taking Ty’s wrists in one hand and pinning them to the floor above his head. “This what you want?” He rubbed the head of his cock against Ty’s hole, not quite pressing in. Ty tried to arch back, but Nick held him stretched out and pinned down. He couldn’t move. Could only moan and beg. 

When Nick finally pushed inside of him, both of them gasped. The slide was smooth and wet. Ty was soft and hot and tight inside. Nick’s cock was hard and his thrusts deep. 

“Oh god!” Ty grunted out. Nick’s hand reached under him and wrapped around his throat, squeezing, lifting his head up. 

“You don’t say his name when I fuck you, you say mine.” He growled in his ear. Ty let out a whimpered gasp. 

Zane’s thrusts stuttered and he buried himself deep inside Kelly, groaning. “Fucking hell O’Flaherty!” He laughed breathlessly and cocked an eyebrow at Kelly. “He say shit like that all the time?”

“He pulls that exact line at least twice a month.” Kelly giggled, squirming. “Gets me every time. Even now. Wasn’t even saying it to me, and it still nearly got me off.”

“Oh, _I’ll_ be the one getting you off, Abbott!”

All four of them fell back into a comfortable, albeit rough, sort of rhythm. Nick and Zane seemed to be having a silent competition over who could go harder, faster, deeper. And the winners of that competition were clearly Ty and Kelly. 

Zane and Kelly’s noises got louder as Nick murmured filth in Ty’s ear. Ty was shaking as he came, the sweet affectionate praise Nick purred at him causing aftershocks of pleasure spiking across his nerves. Zane was delighted by Kelly’s ability to come untouched, which only proceeded to push him over the edge himself. Nick sank his teeth into Ty’s shoulder as he came inside him, thrusting deep and holding him tight. 

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow. Nick and Zane shifted their positions a bit, as not to squish their friends. Soft chuckles and sighs of contentment smattered throughout the silence a while, until Nick spoke. 

“Okay! Water. Finish the food. Clean up a bit. Then reassemble in the guest room. The two of you can do what you want, but for the next round, I want a crack as Zane’s ass.”

“Bad pun penalty!”

“I’ll take it! ..... And so will he.”

“Oh my god!”

“Hey, What’s the rule?!”

“He’s not fucking me right now, it doesn’t apply.”

“Oh, I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?”

“ _You started it_!”


	2. Chapter 2

The guest room had a California king bed that they shoved against one of the side walls. Ty and Kelly made themselves comfortable in the corner by the headboard, wavering between making out and watching their husbands battle for dominance.

Nick had Zane pressed against the wall, grinding their hips together as he plundered his mouth. Zane’s nails raked down Nick’s back. Nick was barely shorter than Ty, but just enough for Zane to have the leverage to shove him back, both of them gasping.

“Get on the bed.” Zane growled. “You wanna fuck me, we do this my way.”

Nick responded with a wide smile. “Yes sir.” He lounged back on the bed, reaching over and stroking a hand over Kelly’s face when he turned to look at him. “You having fun, baby?” He slipped his thumb into Kelly’s mouth when he nodded. “I think you should fuck Grady while I fuck Garrett. He’s all nice and stretched out from my cock and lubed up with my come. You can just shove right inside and fuck him as hard as you want. You don’t top much, but I know you’ll love it. He’s so hot and tight, and so greedy for it.”

Kelly was moaning quietly as he sucked on Nick’s thumb, his hips rocking slightly, rubbing his cock on Ty’s hip. He opened his mouth and Nick pulled his hand back, dragging his wet thumb down over his lip and chin.

“Fuck yeah!” Kelly hissed. He turned back to Ty, burrowing his face in his neck, biting and sucking at his throat. “Can I, Ty?” He begged. “Wanna fuck you. Can I? Please? I’ll give it to you so good, I promise.”

“Well, isn’t that just the nicest offer I ever got?” Ty laughed. “Yeah, Doc. Give it to me.”

Zane approached the bed with a bottle of lube in one hand, and his black Stetson in the other.

Ty rolled into his side to face the action, and Kelly slipped behind him.

“Ride him, cowboy!” Ty called out, as Zane winked and flipped the hat onto his head. He straddled Nick’s lap and handed him the lube.

“Get me ready, Marine.” He ordered, his accent getting thicker.

Nick groaned appreciatively as he sat up a bit and pushed slick fingers inside of him. For as much of an alpha top as he was, he did like a man who could give orders. He crooked his fingers, stretching Zane as he rubbed against his prostate. He laughed and slapped one of Zane’s thighs as the man’s legs began to shake.

“You alright there, old man? Need me to go easy on you?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Zane growled, a feral grin on his face. Nick removed his fingers and adjusted Zane over his cock.

“You ready?” He asked as he pressed the head against his entrance. Zane snorted and rolled his eyes. Tilting his hat, he rolled his body almost the exact same way he’d ride a horse, and sank down hard on Nick’s cock. He moaned at the burn and the full feeling of Nick hard inside him. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

“I said shut up, and _fuck_ me, O’Flaherty.” He grinned as Nick growled and grabbed Zane’s hips tight, planting his feet for leverage to thrust up hard into him. “What, are you scared you’re gonna break me?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Show me what you’ve got.”

Kelly and Ty were laughing quietly at their husbands’ antics. Kelly was practically chewing on Ty’s shoulder as he stroked his chest.

“How is your skin so goddamn soft?” Kelly marveled, nudging Ty’s legs with his own, hand sliding down over his hip to squeeze at his ass, spreading him open. Ty reached back, tangling his fingers in Kelly’s hair.

“We can trade skin care regimens after you fuck my brains out.” He groaned as Kelly rubbed his thumb over his hole.

“Fuck! He rode you hard and put you away wet, didn’t he?” Kelly slipped his thumb in, and tugged, enjoying the pained whimper Ty gave even as he spread his legs wider. “You’re fucking dripping. My husband’s come leaking out of you, your ass still red from his hand and his cock. Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Come on, Kels.” Ty panted. “Please.”

Kelly pulled Ty back against his chest as he pushed his cock inside of him, one arm wrapped tight around him, the opposite hand sliding two fingers into Ty’s mouth as he let out a moan that was almost a wail. His cock twitched as he heard Zane’s low voice bark out,

“Fuck him harder, Abbott.”

Ty whimpered and Kelly moaned as he did as he was told. It was filthy and sloppy, the sound of Kelly’s hips hitting Ty’s ass, the sticky wet friction of leftover lube and come. Ty’s teeth digging into his fingers and his own fingers pulling at Kelly’s hair. Kelly bit into Ty’s shoulder and fucked him hard and rough, deep thrusts at a punishing pace. The choked overwhelmed noises Ty was making, only encouraged him.

Ty was almost dizzy with the overload of sensations. His whole body was buzzing. His cock was so hard it hurt, the position he was in, barely getting him any friction against the bedsheets. His eyes kept trying to flutter shut, but he forced himself to keep them open, not wanting to miss one moment of the show in front of them.

Nick and Zane fucked like they fought. Hard and brutal, calculated and simple. No reservations about going too far or being too much. They could take out every ounce of sexual aggression they had, and have welcomed and given back. It was almost animalistic. Primal. Nicks fingers dig into Zane’s hips, and Zane’s nails scraped at Nick’s chest. Nicks cock slammed into Zane’s prostate with every thrust, causing Zane to clench down tight around him every time. Load moans, and deep growls, and exerted panting. Their skin flushed and sweating.

“Come for me, Nick.” Zane demanded. “Come inside me. Right now. Give it to me!”

It didn’t take long for Nick to do as he was told, slamming his hips up, sinking into him as deep as he could, and coming with a relieved shout. Zane shivered with it, but didn’t move from his spot, perched on Nick’s lap, the slowly softening cock still inside him.

“Scooch over here a bit.” He said, gesturing Kelly and Ty forward. “You can multitask, can’t you, doll? Suck me off while Kelly fucks you? Don’t worry, we’ll do all the work. You just have to be a good boy and take it.” He grinned as Ty moaned desperately and tried to lunge forward, still tangled in Kelly’s grip.

They rearranged themselves and Ty swallowed Zane’s cock greedily, happy little whimpers sounding in his throat as Zane buried his fingers in his hair and moved his head for him, fucking into his mouth.

“As you were, Sailor.” He grunted at Kelly, who quickly resumed the pace and rhythm he had built up before, the new position allowing him to push even deeper inside him.

Ty practically melted between them. One arm wrapped around Zane’s waist and the other braced on Nick’s torso, he let himself float between the three of them. Zane’s cock in his throat, Kelly’s cock in his ass, and Nick’s hand stroking his back and squeezing the back of his neck. It was bliss.

Zane hadn’t moved from his spot in Nick’s lap. Rocking slightly and squeezing around his spent cock. He could feel it twitch inside him as he buried his own cock deep in Ty’s throat, holding him close, nose pressed to his abdomen. He counted in his head, knowing exactly how long he could hold him like that down to the second. He pulled him off and let him catch his breath before thrusting back in and holding him again. Ty let him do it twice more before tapping his hand once against Zane’s back. Once meant not to do that move anymore, twice meant to let go and let him take control of the blowjob himself, three times meant he was done. More than that meant he was done and something was wrong, which hadn’t happened yet, but was good to have on the books.

Kelly felt pleasure and heat build inside of him as his thrusts began to lose that rhythm. “Zane!” He panted. “I’m gonna...” He didn’t know why he felt the need to tell him at first. And then he realized that he was waiting for Zane’s permission. He looked up and saw Zane’s knowing smile, the slightly crooked hat on his head giving him a sinister sort of look.

“Go ahead, Kelly. Come inside him.”

Kelly let out a grateful moan, and did just that. As he came down from the aftershocks, he pressed a kiss to Ty’s back,between Nicks’s thumb and finger of the hand resting there.

Zane wasn’t too far behind. Nicks cock was hard again inside of him, rubbing against his prostate as he fucked his husband’s mouth. Soon, he was coming down Ty’s throat. He pulled Ty off of him, and stroked his face and hair, in a very gentle contradiction to the rough treatment he’d just been given.

“Beautiful.” Zane murmured, as Ty panted in his arms. “Do you want to come, or do you want to keep going?”

“What’d you have in mind?” Ty slurred slightly.

“Well, Nick’s gone and gotten hard again, the horny bastard. I was gonna let him use you to get off, and then make him clean you up. You seemed to really like his mouth earlier. Are you up for it, or is it too much for tonight?”

“Green. I’m good to go.”

They paused for water and rearranged themselves. Zane laid back against the pillows with Kelly cuddled up next to him. Ty stretched out on top of him, face nuzzling his chest with Zane’s legs holding his open.

“You ready, doll?” Zane asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Ty’s head.

“‘M ready.” Ty nodded, eyes slipping shut as one of Kelly’s hands slipped into his. As Nick sank his cock into his sore abused hole, Ty let out a high pitched gasp, and squeezed Kelly’s hand. He trembled, whimpering as Nick fucked him, pressing his face to Zane’s chest, and let himself be used.

There were hands stroking his back and his sides. A hand in his hair. A voice murmuring, telling him how good he was, and how beautiful he looked like this. Lips brushing his knuckles.

Nick didn’t last long after all of Zane’s teasing, and the hot wet slide of Ty’s pliant body. He began to come inside him and then pulled out to finish on the red marks he’d left on Ty’s ass earlier.

“Look at that mess.” Zane growled playfully. “Both of you made my boy so filthy. Clean him up, O’Flaherty.”

“Yes sir!” Nick grinned, before moving down to lick the come from Ty’s ass. When he delved between his cheeks to drag his tongue across Ty’s entrance, Ty’s cock twitched where it lay trapped between him and Zane.

“Go on, doll.” Zane cooed, wrapping his arms around him. “Rub off on me while Nick fucks you with his tongue.”

Ty moaned shamelessly as he rolled his hips, Nick’s tongue, and then his fingers too, driving him mad as he rubbed his cock against Zane’s belly.

Nick was relentless, licking away every drop he could reach, the taste of himself and his husband on their best friend’s skin was intoxicating. It wasn’t long before he could feel the tired muscles twitch and clench around his tongue as Ty sobbed out his release.

They somehow managed to arrange all four of them into a comfortable snuggle pile under one of the big down blankets. Everyone spent at sated, warm and worn out. And each of them already formulating their own plans for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty woke to solid warm bodies surrounding him, and two hard cocks pressed against him. He smiled and slid down the bed as gently as he could. Everyone else was sound asleep, and he was careful not to wake them as he took Nick’s cock into his mouth. He took his time, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, the girth of it stretching his mouth wide. He sucked gently, his hand stroking up Nick’s thigh, and over his ass, and behind him to wrap around Kelly’s leaking cock. 

He was the next to wake up. Hips rocking into the firm grip around him, his eyes fluttered open to Nick’s freckle spattered shoulders, and he kissed them softly. He was still half asleep, not really questioning the odd angle of the handjob until he moved the arm he had wrapped around Nick, and felt another person. Lifting himself up a bit, he was able to look over and see Ty moving his head in very slow shallow thrusts. It was more cock warming than an actual blowjob. Kelly pet Ty’s hair and pulled his head forward, forcing him further onto Nick’s cock. 

“That’s it. Go on, take it all. Let him wake up buried in your throat.” Kelly purred quietly, the sight of Ty’s lips wrapped around his husband’s cock was a beautiful one. The hand around his cock stilled and loosened a bit and he tugged Ty’s hair. “No no. Keep jacking me. There you go. You’re so hot like this.” Kelly rocked his hips, fucking into Ty’s hand as he held his head in place. Nick started stirring awake, moaning quietly. 

“Fuck, yeah.” He grumbled, pushing as deep as he could, and rolling his hips just enough to get a little bit of friction. Ty swallowed around the head of his cock on every thrust, little happy sounds spilling out of him. A desperate moan escaping as he felt Zane’s hand wrap around his throat. They hadn’t even noticed him wake up. 

“Now, isn’t that a nice sight to wake up to?” He murmured, his voice still rough with sleep. Nick’s face was inches from his own, so he leaned over and kissed him, biting playfully at his lips. He squeezed Ty’s throat, making the hot wet grip around Nick’s cock even tighter, the loud moans vibrating against him. “Come on, O’Flaherty. Come down his throat so I can fuck him while he blows your husband.”

Ty made an encouraging sound at that, and Nick shuddered, groaning their names as he followed orders. They rearranged themselves a bit, Ty taking Kelly into his mouth as Zane pushed inside of him. Nick wrapped his hand around Ty’s cock, squeezing and stroking as he kissed his shoulder and began murmuring in a low growl. 

“You look so good like this. Half asleep and stuffed full of cock. You look so relaxed. Move your hips baby, fuck yourself on him. That’s it. Use your tongue more. Faster. I wanna watch you choke on my husband’s dick. Good boy.”

Ty was trembling, whimpering desperately, trying to follow Nick’s orders, overwhelmed by sensations on every side. He gave it his all, feeling Zane’s fingers dig sharply into his hips as he rocked his hips back to meet him. Nick rubbed the head of his cock as he kept speaking. 

“If you make them come in the next thirty seconds, I’ll let you fuck me in the shower while they make breakfast.”

It took fifteen seconds. 

~*~

To their credit, they did actually wash up in the shower. Wet and soapy, skin clean and slippery. Ty kissed Nick hungrily as he fingered him open. Both of them touching and groping every inch of each other they could reach. They already knew each other’s bodies so well, already in sync with each other, it was easy to shift into this. 

The tile wall was almost cold against Nick’s face and chest under the warm water. Ty pinched his nipple and bit into his neck as he fingered him. “You ready?” He purred in his ear. “All those years fantasizing about fucking me. You ever imagine me fucking you?”

“A few times.” Nick admitted, gasping softly, toes curling as Ty’s fingers twisted inside him. “You’ve got a real nice dick, babe. Now put it in me.”

“Yes, sir!” Ty chirped, grinning as he did just that. Their moans echoed in the shower stall as Ty wrapped one arm around Nick’s waist, and used the other hand to make him tilt his head so he could kiss him again. 

It was rough and sloppy and perfect. The slight height difference between the two of them made the angle just right for Ty’s cock to keep a constant pressure on Nick’s prostate. 

“God _damnit_ , Six!” Nick groaned against his lips. “Fuck me harder! Come on, baby, give it to me. Don’t hold back.”

Ty growled softly, biting at Nick’s lips, feeling his cock twitch where it was buried inside him. “Yeah? You want me to wreck you, Irish?”

“I want you to try.”

They both laughed, and Ty kicked Nick’s legs open a little wider, both of them bracing against the wall as he gave him all he got. 

Nick pushed back against him, meeting each thrust. Their moans and cries of pleasure may have been _a bit_ over exaggerated, just to make sure their men could hear them down in the kitchen. That may have also been why they left the bathroom door open as well. 

Their climaxes came hard and fast, leaving both of them panting and weak kneed. They stood there, Nick’s forehead pressed to the shower wall, and Ty’s face smooshed into the crook of Nick’s neck. 

“Our husbands better be making bacon.” Nick managed. “And eggs. And pancakes.”

“Those horny bastards probably haven’t even started yet. My guess is Zane’s already got Kelly bent over the kitchen island.”

~*~

To be fair, Zane and Kelly _did_ finish making breakfast. And it was listening to the two of them in the shower that got them worked back up in the first place. And Zane _didn’t_ have Kelly bent over the kitchen island. He had him perched on the counter, with one leg hitched over Zane’s shoulder, and the other foot planted on countertop, as he grasped at the cabinets behind him for leverage, his free hand tangled in Zane’s hair. Zane gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and kissed him like he was trying to devour him, and fucked him like he was trying to break him. 

Kelly shuddered as Zane’s cock pounded into him relentlessly. His legs trembled and he could barely catch his breath. His entire body felt like a live wire, sparking every time Zane’s cock slammed against his prostate. He could barely think, over sensitive and dizzy with pleasure. All he could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. 

He came hard, toes curling, hands shaking, crying out into Zane’s mouth. It only took a few more thrusts for Zane to follow suit, releasing his hold on him a bit as Kelly’s head rested back against the cabinets. Zane kissed his cheek and grinned as he heard their husbands come thumping down the stairs. 

“Right on time.” He murmured, helping Kelly down from the counter. 

Zane and Ty made everyone a plate as Kelly curled up in Nick’s lap, coming down from the aftershocks as Nick kissed him softly and rubbed his back. “You having fun, baby?” He murmured. 

“Mmhmmm!” Kelly moaned affirmatively, grinning. “I’ll tell ya one thing, though. I’m getting a shot at Garrett’s ass sometime before lunch!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I was planning on having him blow me. We could probably work something out.”

Zane grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he set their plates down. “Now that sounds promising!”

“And what will I be doing?” Ty laughed with mock indignation. 

“Video camera.” The other three responded in deadpan unison before all four of them broke out giggling. 

“Alright, that actually sounds fun.” Ty conceded as they sat down and began to eat. “But if I’m filming, I also wanna direct.”

“Deal!”

Kelly refused to move from Nick’s lap, and simply opened his mouth. Nick laughed and picked up a piece of bacon, feeding it to him. Kelly grinned, licking at Nick’s fingers. 

~*~

They kept the morning lazy. None of them bothering to get dressed after Zane and Kelly took a quick shower as well. They piled blankets and pillows on the living room floor and cuddled up, watching tv and chatting for a while. 

At one point, Nick got up and retrieved the little red flip camera and an extra bottle of lube. He tossed the camera to Ty with a crooked grin. 

“How do you want us, Mr Spielberg?” 

Ty laughed and thought for a moment, chewing his lip as he turned on the camera. “The height differences between the three of you are the biggest logistical issue.” He mused. “Baby, why are you so fucking tall?”

“Purely to annoy you, doll.” Zane drawled, laughing. 

“That’s what I thought.” He looked around the room, gaging the size of the space they had to work with. “Okay. Nick, you sit on the couch. Zane on his knees in front of you, and Kelly behind him.” He sprawled himself out on the armchair, after positioning it to get the best angle, and began filming. 

“Are we allowed to do anything on our own, or is this going to be a very naughty game of Simon Says?” Zane asked as they settled into position, biting down on Nick’s thigh as he winked at Ty. 

“I suppose you can do a little bit of improv.” Ty drawled. “Right now I want Nick’s balls in your mouth and Kelly’s fingers in your ass. Otherwise, have fun with it.”

Zane squeezed Nick’s thighs, spreading them wider so he could duck his head between them. Nick groaned at the hot wet tongue on him, and tangled his fingers in Zane’s hair. From his position on the couch, he could see Kelly, but not exactly what he was doing. He could see his arm move. Could feel Zane moaning and panting against him. Could hear Ty telling Kelly to add another finger. 

Finally, Ty told Zane to take Nick’s cock in his mouth. To suck on the head as Kelly pushed his own cock into him. He made them go slow. Draw it out. Zooming in and trailing the camera along their bodies. 

“Do you wanna practice deep throating again today, baby?” He asked, sweetly. “I think Nick would really enjoy making you choke on his cock.” 

Zane was trembling with anticipation. Kelly was buried inside him as deep as he could, rolling his hips in slow little circles as he cursed under his breath. His hands squeezing Zane’s hips and stroking up his sides. Nicks grip on his hair tightened as he tried to nod.

“Please!” He tried to whimper, already wound up and desperate. 

“Okay, baby. Irish, fuck his throat. But real slow at first. Don’t stop unless he taps out. Kelly, spread his cheeks a little. I wanna see him stretched around you.” Ty stroked his own cock lazily as he zoomed in on Zane’s ass. “You keep going slow, too. I’ll tell you both when to speed up.”

Nick hissed in pleasure as Zane’s throat spasmed around him, fighting him as he pushed inside. Zane’s hands clutched the couch cushions and didn’t move, so Nick kept going, kept pushing in, making him gag and choke, the sounds and sensations only making Nick harder. 

“Fuck yeah, take it, Garrett. Come on, suck my cock, don’t just choke on it. Fuck, are you crying? You are. Is it too much or not enough? Do you want me to fuck you harder? You want Kelly to fuck you faster? Or do you just wanna stay on your knees and take what we give you while your husband watches? Wanna show him what a good boy you can be for us?”

“Kelly, go harder, but not faster.” Ty’s voice rasped, stroking himself a little more deliberately now. “You two think you can time it so you’re both fucking into him at the same time?”

It turned out they could. 

Zane was all but shaking, overloaded with sensations, cock so hard it hurt, his nerves on fire with pleasure, but no relief. Nick and Kelly’s hands on him, their cocks inside him, Ty’s voice delivering instructions. No one had so much as mentioned touching his cock. He was suspended in that moment, being used and enjoyed. He could hear Nick and Kelly’s noises over his own. Could hear what his body was doing to them. 

Nick had one hand on Zane’s shoulder, and Kelly slid his own hand up to thread their fingers together there. He looked up into his husband’s eyes, licking his lips as they moved in perfect rhythm together. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” They heard Ty mutter. “Okay. Go to town. As hard and fast as you want. Doc, you come inside him, Irish, you come on his face. And don’t let him come yet.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. 

Zane was a mess. Ty stood and handed the camera to Kelly, who flopped down in the arm chair. Ty maneuvered Zane to lay back on the blankets, and licked at the come on his jaw. 

“That was so good, baby. You wanna keep going? Can I fuck your mouth while Nick sucks you off?”

“Yeah!” Zane gasped. “Yes. Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” Ty grinned, and licked his swollen sticky lips. He straddled Zane and waved Nick over. “Get down here and put your mouth on that cock.” He ordered brightly. 

“Yes, Captain!” Nick saluted before sliding off the couch and leaning over Zane to do just that. Ty threaded his fingers in Zane’s hair and pulled his head forward as he pushed his own cock into Zane’s soft, well used mouth. 

Zane moaned, desperate and needy, trying to buck up into Nick’s mouth as he choked on Ty’s cock. But the two Marines on top of him held him still. Controlling his movements, his pleasure, his air. He floated in the momentum of it all, and waited for Ty to tell him he could come. Which he did, telling Nick to swallow, just moments before he pulled his own cock away, and added to the mess on Zane’s face. 

“Fucking beautiful.” Ty murmured. “Kels, get a close up of this.” He ran his fingers over Zane’s cheek before pushing them into his mouth. Zane made a pleased sound as he sucked on Ty’s fingers. 

“Damn, he looks good like that.” Kelly murmured in agreement. He stopped the recording and curled up next to Nick, who was now sitting on the floor, against the couch. Nick put his arm around him as they looked over the footage. 

Ty got a wet washcloth and cleaned up Zane’s face, pressing kisses as he went. “Water.” He said, kissing Zane’s nose. “Then lunch.” He kissed his cheek. “And then Kelly and I wanna see if you can hold Nick up and fuck him against a wall.” He pressed a soft but firm kiss to his lips. “Sound good?”

Zane grinned and nodded as Nick called out “Sounds good to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :  
>  [S Sgt Meow Mix](https://ssgtmeowmix.tumblr.com/)  
> And here :  
>  [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Want to come chat with us on the Brick & Mortar Discord server?  
>  [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/zEP5ZMG)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
